


Admission

by Iordio



Series: Confluence [6]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Weekly Berena fix - truthFleur and Serena have a wee chat about stuffStill part of my confluence series, but slightly pre.





	Admission

“You like her, don’t you?” said Fleur, looking like a cat that had got the cream and the canary as well.

“…As a colleague and friend, yes,” said Serena.

“Bollocks! Stop being obtuse, Campbell. That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” continued Fleur. “It is OK to realise that you aren’t as heterosexual as you first thought.” Fleur allowed the words to disappear into the ether, watching her friend look anywhere but at her.

“Is it?” whispered Serena, not quite sure of how to verbalise the hundreds of thoughts and feelings racing through her mind.

“When did you realise?” probed Fleur, mindful of the skittishness of a clearly flummoxed Serena.

“A few weeks ago. Morven was telling Bernie about when she finally realised that she more than liked Arthur. It hit me so hard that I offered to complete all Bernie’s charts whilst she spent the day in theatre. I didn’t want to be that person who blushed, babbled, and stumbled in front of someone they had a huge crush on. I’m not a bloody teenager who spends their day mooning over a boy. A girl, a woman. Oh, you know what I mean,” as Serena spluttered over her admission and waved her hands.

“I do, as a matter of fact. May have been said teenage girl with a desperate crush on the goal shooter in the netball team,” laughed Fleur. 

“How tall was she?” retorted a smiling Serena.

“Needed a set of steps. Wouldn’t have gone anywhere, had the charisma of a ingrown toenail and smelled like she had doused herself with every tester in Boots. She had a wonderful décolletage. Anyway stop prevaricating. A problem shared and all that jazz…” said Fleur.

“Oh Fleur, the truth is that’s it’s crept up on me. I have no idea if the things we’ve been doing, we’ve been doing as friends or we’re both really bad at flirting!” sighed Serena. 

“You mean to say that you, Serena Campbell – consummate flirt when xy chromosomes are involved, can’t tell the difference between friendship and something more than a crush when it’s xx chromosomes, intonated Fleur.

“Well. Yes, something like that,” replied Serena sharply.

“Ok, shall I put my finely honed analytical skills to the test, then? So, tell me what activities you would classify as being friends and you can do the same for flirting. Do I need to create a spreadsheet, friends, flirting, both, or lustful thoughts?” said Fleur who watched Serena turn beetroot at the insinuation. “That’s a yes, then. This isn’t a game of truth or dare, Serena. I can be sensitive and caring…”

Flushed with fear and a smattering of embarrassment at her predicament, Serena steeled herself for Fleur's onslaught. She knew the answer already. She fancied the pants of Bernie Wolfe, and if truth be told; she had already fallen head over heels in love with Bernie was nearer the mark.


End file.
